Monster among monsters
by Let Your Imagination Run Wild
Summary: A patient wakes up in his hospital bed after surviving a chest burster, the chest burster in question -now a full grown xenomorph- helps her "father" settle in to the world her species has created. Language. Please review and give advice. Rating may change.
1. A new beginning

Leo lay in the hospital bed, the flickering light above his head illuminated his dirty, jet black hair, his breathing was heavy and he scanned the light green curtain that surrounded his bed with a piercing gaze, his blue eyes forever scanning the curtain. Blood was splattered around the outside of the curtain, Leo sat himself up with some difficulty and looked down at himself, he wore light blue medical trousers, no socks, no shoes, no top, the once white bandage around his chest was crimson with his blood. Leo sighed, he knew a scar would be there, a reminder forever scarring his flesh, a reminder of the monster he "gave birth" too, a small scuffling perked his ears up, he returned his eyes to the curtain, the light flickered and a black form flashed behind the curtain, Leo narrowed his eyes. Leo moved so his feet were over the side of his bed, he placed his feet on the cold, grimy tile floor, his breathing deepened with the movement, "Come on you bastard." he whispered, the form moved against the curtain, crawling along the floor, it came into view. The light flicked and danced across its black skin, its teeth seemed to glow, saliva dripped from its mouth coating the floor, the Xenomorph stood at 7 foot, it tail wagged behind it as if it was happy, _Happy it found food._ thought Leo.

The Xenomorph seemed to study Leo, making small clicking noises it came closer to Leo, Leo held his ground, he knew he couldn't defend himself in this condition but he didn't want it to think he was an easy kill. _Father... _a female voice spoke to Leo, but not to his ears. His mind. Leos eyes went wide, "Did you just speak to me?" he inquired, the Xenomorph tilted its head, _Yes. _came an answer, once again to his mind. Leo pinched the bridge of his nose once a painful headache came from no where, "Why don't you kill me?" he asked, his face contorted in pain, the alien hissed as if the it was displeased at the idea of killing him, "What? Am I too dirty for you to eat or something?" he asked in annoyance, he wiped the sweat from his brow, _No... you are dirty but my kind would still kill you... but I can't... and I don't want too. _the Xenomorph looked away and seemed to fidget, almost as if it was embarrassed. Leo tilted his head to the side and examined the Xenomorph, _It's acting like a little girl. _Leo thought, the Xenomorphs head snapped back and seemed to glare at him, _I'm not 'it' my name is Frace and I'm not acting like a girl, I am a girl. _the alien growled in his mind. Leo raised his eyebrow and studied the alien closer, Leo lifted himself of his bed and stood up, unsteady on his feet he moved towards the Xenomorph, he was 6'7 so the alien looked down on him, Leo slowly raised his hand and placed it on the side of Fraces face rubbing slowly with his thumb, "Why did you call me father?" he questioned, Frace seemed taken aback by the question, _Because... you... birthed me. _Leo started swaying, he chuckled, "You came from me?" his breathing deepened, lights flashed in his vision. Leo staggered backwards, dropping his arm to his side, his eyes wide, Frace started whining, not liking the pale gaunt look on her fathers face, Leos headache increased into a blinding pain, _Holy shit... you... came... from... me? _was Leos last thought as he fell forwards, his world going dark.


	2. Family

The first thing Leo became aware of when he woke up, was the bite of the ice cold floor against his bare skin, his vision was blurred before finally clearing and his head pounded violently. Leo lifted himself into a sitting position, _I can't stay here. I must move._he thought to himself, using the bed for support he pulled himself to his feet, flexing his leg muscles he took two small steps, when he was confident he moved the curtain aside. blood was splattered across the tiled floor and the plasticine walls were also covered in blood, the lights always flickering like a rave. Frace was in the top corner of the back wall, she was relieved to see her father had awoken, but she feared the mess she'd left would frighten him, but he didn't seem bothered, "Frace, you in here?" Leo called Frace moved silently across the ceiling until she was above him.

_I'm here father. _she answered giving him a hiss to show her location, Leo looked up at his daughter, "Honestly clean up after yourself." he chastised. Leo moved to the limp body of a brunette nurse in pink scrubs, she was slumped against the door, Leo knelt and looked into her open terror filled eyes, the hole in the middle of her forehead was crusted with dried blood. "Such a waste." Leo muttered, he thought she would have been cute if there wasn't a hole in her head, Leo closed her eyes and stood up, clicking the button on the wall beside the door, it slid open and the nurses body fell to the floor.

Leo stepped into the now deserted corridor, _This place was bustling. _he thought to no one in particular, he looked up and down the corridor, the lime green walls had streaks of blood, and the white floor was also streaked in blood, but there was no bodies. Leo shrugged, he didn't care, he'd seen worse stuff than a body with a hole in its head, he moved down the corridor lined with doors, he moved purposefully through the building, going down identical corridors, he needed clothes, pain killers and a shower. After searching for awhile Leo had found the doctors locker room, Frace was sat behind him, her tail wagging, Leo stood in front of the open locker, _Scrubs... clean to but no painkillers. _Frace tilted her head, she didn't see why he needed clothes or painkillers.

Leos head once again began hurting, he flinched at the pain, sighing he spoke to Frace, "Wait outside while I shower." he said quietly_._

_Why? _Frace questioned. "Just leave." Leo ordered, Frace shrugged and left, Leo tore the bandages from his chest and looked at his reflection in the mirror on the locker door. Scars seemed to burst from his chest, they spread over his chest and some even reached his abdomen, the large scar marred his otherwise flawless features, Leo looked at it with cold eyes, sighing he removed his trousers. Leo stood in the shower relishing the feel of the red hot water, he could feel the grime washing from his skin, he allowed himself to think of his old family, his two human children and his wife, killed by the Xenomorphs, he wiped the tear that escaped his eye.

Meanwhile...

Marines in the U.S.S Jupiter orbited the earth, "Captain why are we watching earth? I mean come on, its fucking planet of the Xenos." one agitated marine asked his captain, "Because private, we're fucking ordered to, so stop your fucking whining.". The two marines were inside the "Watchtower" of the ship, the ship was equipped with a camera formally used on satellites to watch enemies, now used on ships so they could scout planets. "Sir, look at this." the private sounded surprised, so the captain thought it was worth his time, "What?" he asked as he looked at the large screen that made up the back wall of the room. The private made a few adjustments using the holo-pad, "Look if I enhance the picture, and zoom.", the camera zoomed in on London, giving them a birds eye view of the city, "What am I looking at private?" Inquired the captain, "If I zoom into the new hospital they built.". The camera zoomed further in until they saw the flat rooftop of St. Jonathans hospital only, "Holy shit!" exclaimed the captain.

A man stood atop the hospital wearing doctors scrubs, a Xenomorph sat next to him, "What the fuck? Are the Xeomorphs able to be reasoned with?" wondered the captain, "We need to get him outa there.". The captain was moving down the corridors of the ship with the private in tow, "Are we guna sacrifice a squad for one man?" inquired the private, "We need every human we can get to win this war. Get the Mobile unit and tell them to meet me in docking bay." the captain ordered, "Yes sir!" was all the private said before running off to find them.

Back on earth...

Leo stood on top of the hospital he was left in with Frace, he looked at London, the city different to what it used to be like. Great columns of smoke billowed into the sky, fires erupted from the ground, the stench of death hung heavy in the air. "Wow , game over man." Leo whispered, "Where are the other Xenomorphs?" Leo pondered, _We mostly come out at night. _Frace answered, Leos head once again began pounding, he couldn't find any painkillers because he assumed survivors must have raided the hospital. He sat down and put his head in his hands, "What am I guna do?" he asked himself as his world crumpled around him.


	3. Rescue

The captain stood in the docking bay facing the Mobile Unit, he didn't like using them, they were the best at killing Xenos but they were all sick in the head except one. The 4 of them were prisoners, but because they needed everyone to fight prisoners were used, their leader, Saito, used to work for the Yakuza, he was convicted for killing 200 people with chemical agents. Their scout, Vlad, convicted for killing his wife, is the least trustworthy, he'd take potshots at his own unit because he'd be bored. Next up was their gunner, Tanya, she was the least human, she held no remorse for anyone she had killed, and last was Naomi, she was convicted for raping a young girl of 10 years of age, yet even after she had served her time, she still says she was innocent.

"Alright you low life fucks. We found a survivor ladies and gentlemen." the captain explained, "Where is this, survivor sir?" Saito asked, "He's in London sergeant."

"London! I fucking hate London." exclaimed Vlad.

"You hate everything you fucking baby." retorted Naomi.

"I can be a baby if you want me to baby, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to rape me." said Vlad with a smile.

Naomi glared at him and opened her mouth to say something when the captain cut in, "Shut the fuck up!" he yelled, "Get your equipment and meet here in 2 hours." he ordered before turning to leave.

Back on Earth...

Leo was sat in the reception area of the hospital, Frace sat in front of him, he was slouched in a chair thinking of his next move, "I can't out run you guys, I can't kill you guys with no weapons, and it's," he looked at the clock on the wall, "2 hours till night fall," he sighed "I'm so fucked.". Frace looked at her fathers pale face and knew something had to be done, _I don't think my brothers and sisters will kill you. _she whispered to his mind, "Oh and why not?" he inquired, _Well... you survived the birth, and since my mother in the queen... and you're my father... _Frace let her sentence hang in Leos mind. Leo sat up straight, his eyes wide, "Wow, that's interesting, so what you're saying is... we're together?" Leo pondered, _I don't know what that means but sure. _Frace answered.

Leo leaned forward, "Well I have two options, option 1 is to stay in here and die of hunger, then there's option 2, get killed by one of you guys." Leo stood up with a determined look on his face and a smile, "I fancy a walk tonight." he said before turning around and leaving, Frace thought he had gone insane. Humans hated her species and they usually run away, but her father was going to walk straight into a hunting ground, fearing he time with him was numbered she quickly crawled after him.

2 hours later...

Leo stood on the rooftop of the hospital watching the sun fall down behind the horizon, the different mixture a colours and their vibrancy, created an experience Leo knew he'd never forget, it brought him happiness, but also unbearable sadness to know his family never got to see this sunset. Leo flinched in pain from his headache, and started his walk to the front door. As he walked through the corridors he had time to think to himself, seeing as Frace was nowhere to comment, he thought about he even if he did die, at least he'll see his family again and if he didn't, he'd try and make living with Xenos work.

Meanwhile...

The Mobile Unit were now in the drop ship and strapped in for take off, "God I hate waiting, why aren't we moving?" Vlad shouted obviously annoyed, "Because you were waiting for me." a calm voice answered. Each of them turned around to see the captain standing next to someone they had never seen before, his white hair tied into a ponytail, and his white eyes staring blankly at them. "We have a new addition people, treat him nicely now." the captain said as he turned and left the craft, the stranger sat down next to Naomi and fastened in, "Alright everyone strapped in? Here we go starting countdown." and static voice boomed. "We're landing into the most dangerous planet in the universe, God help us all." said Saito, "God?" Tanya scoffed, "We're dead to him.".

They sat and listened to the last numbers, each thinking to themselves they could all very well die on this planet. Except Vlad, he was thinking it they still had vodka.


	4. Hive Mind

Leo stood outside the hospital the darkness surrounding him, he couldn't see Frace behind him but could feel her presence, he was standing in what seemed to be a parking site, in front of him was road, flanked on either side by large buildings, he could feel them, fell their movement, feel their mind and he knew, they could feel him too. Leo began walking down the road, his eyes scanned the numerous windows either side of him, he could hear them scurrying about, their hisses made him feel uneasy.

One of them leapt into the middle of the road, Leo could barely see the outline of the alien, he stopped moving and stared at it, silence, you could practically hear its drool dripping. They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, the Xenomorph pounced at Leo, knocking him to the floor, the beast peered down at him hissing, Frace hissed loudly and advanced on the Xenomorph, "Frace!" Leo shouted. Frace stopped her advancement but continued the hiss, _This one... smells different from the others. _a male voice spoke in Leos mind, a flurry of voices exploded in Leos head, combined with his headache the pain was next to unbearable.

_I. CAN. HEAR. YOU! _Leo screamed in his mind, suddenly silence again, _He's connected to the hive!_ the male voice said in surprise, "Yeah, I am now get off me." Leo growled, the Xenomorph hissed but got off Leo, Leo sat up and looked at a crowd of at least 50 Xenomorphs. "I'm fucked." he whispered, again the flurry of voices returned, there was obviously going to be mixed emotions surrounding him, he just didn't think they had any, Frace came and sat next to him, her tail wagging behind her, _Bring him to me. _a female voice commanded, it pierced through the voices. All the Xenomorphs hissed at once loudly, "What's going on?" Leo whispered to Frace, _The queen wants to see you._she answered, "Great." Leo muttered.

Meanwhile...

"We're breaking Earth's atmosphere." the pilot spoke through the speakers in the drop-ship, "It's guna get bumpy." said Saito sounding annoyed, the ship broke through the atmosphere and the ship shook violently. Tanya stared straight ahead, Saito was figuring out a plan, Vlad stared at the white haired man who just sat there with his eyes closed, Naomi was checking her pulse rifle, "So, who're you girly man?" Vlad asked the stranger. He opened his eyes and stared at Vlad, "Name's Raikov." came his calm voice, Vlad smirked and ran a hand over his bald head, "What's your crime?" he inquired, "I killed people that asked to many questions." he stated before closing his eyes.

Vlad glared at him while Naomi snickered, he snapped his attention to the young woman, "What're you laughing about?" he spat, Naomi looked at him with her violet eyes, a side effect from being a terraformer, she put her blonde hair into a ponytail, she smiled and went back to checking her rifle. Saito spoke up, "We're landing soon, get ready." Vlad looked at him, "How do yo-" he was cut off by the pilots voice, "We'll be landing shortly, god speed ladies and gentlemen, god speed.".

The pilot looked out at the pitch black darkness, "Turn the spotlights on, we need to find a safe place to land." he ordered his co-pilot, beams of light shot forth from the bottom of the ship, illuminating the darkness, "Holy shit!" the co-pilot exclaimed, Xenomorphs covered Regents Park, all hissing and staring at the ship. The pilot gulped, "Get the leader of the marines." he ordered, the co-pilot unbuckled himself and left the cock-pit, he went to the storage area of the ship and knocked on the M577 Armoured Personal Carriers sliding door, the door slid open and there crouched Saito, "Yes?" he inquired, "You need to see this sir." he sounded worried so Saito walked with him to the cockpit.

"What shall we do sir?" the pilot asked Saito, they currently hovered above the park, "Don't get so low to the ground." Saito warned, "Why?" the pilot asked, he then jumped when he heard a hissing noise and looked at the window, green liquid seeped through the glass. A computerised voice boomed over the speakers, "DAMAGE TO THE THRUSTERS, HYDRAULICS AND ENGINE REACHING CRITICAL LEVELS!" it boomed, "Because they spit acid." said Saito, he turned and ran back to the carrier. The ship began shaking again and the pilot began loosing control, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck." he chanted over and over, "WE'RE GOING DOWN!" the ship began spinning uncontrollably, alarms blared and red lights flashed all over the ship, he began sweating frightened for his life. Eventually the ground came upwards and crashed into the ship, the pilot blacked out.


	5. Deal

Thank you for the reviews and the favorites and alerts. :/ I love that you're enjoying the story and I hope you enjoy the rest.

* * *

><p>The pilot opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurred until he could see Vlad, standing in front of him, he felt like shit his entire body aching from the crash. Vlad looked away from him, "Hey Saito, you're the leader here so do we take the pilots or not?" he called to his unit leader, Saito turned to him after picking up his rifle, "They'll only slow us down, so no." he then turned and walked away. The pilot hearing this panicked, he began trying to undo his harness to run, he looked up from his harness to inside the barrel of a VP-78 Automatic Pistol, his eyes went wide, Vlad smiled and pulled the trigger, a loud bang was heard as the bullet pierced the pilots skull, splashing his seat with blood.<p>

Vlad shot the co-pilot and holstered his weapon, he turned around to look at the park, complete darkness except for the moon in the sky and the fires from the crash, debris littered the park, he joined his unit around a burning thruster. They all sat cross-legged in a circle except Saito, "Okay it's obvious we need to move and quickly, Tanya you're in front with your M56 Smartgun, next will be me, then Vlad he'll be in the middle because he has the M42C Sniper Rifle, next will be Raikov with your flamethrower and then Naomi. Understood?". Each member nodded and stood up to get into formation, all of their motion sensors began beeping at once, they turned their flashlights on to witness a sea of Xenomorphs staring at them, they immediatly began hissing and advanced on the Mobile Unit.

Leo...

He was sprinting towards the sounds of gunfire, gunfire meant humans unless the Xenos could use guns, he felt like his head was going to explode, the headache combined with the flurry of voices gave him unbearable pain. He sprinted down roads identical to the road he met the male Xeno, his breathing heavy his body sweaty, the Xenomorphs following close behind, Frace sprinting next to him, Regents Park came into view.

There was a fire near the middle of the park and flashes of gunfire kept lighting the darkness, Xenomorphs going towards the park turned to leap at him, a female voice cut through them all, _Do not kill him! _it commanded, the Xenos immediately backed down, Leo sprinted straight past into the park. The Xenos moved out of the way and Leo got the image of Moses and the Red Sea, he made it to a group of Colonial Marines, their ship aflame, "What the fuck?" shouted Vlad, Leo stood in front of the Unit the Xenos behind him, he turned to face the Xenos and the female voice came again, _Kill the hunters... but bring Fraces... father to me._

Xenos began moving forward until Leo yelled "Stop right now." the Xenos continued their advance, "They're not stopping." said Vlad and he raised his rifle, Leo turned and kicked him in the stomach to the floor, he then bent down and picked up a shard of debris. Leo turned to the Xenos and held the shard up to his neck, "Stop!"he roared _Or I'll slit my throat._ he warned the Hive, the female voice came again, _Stop! _she screamed the Xenos stood still.

The Xenos hissed violently, Leo glared at them all before him, Frace leapt to his side, he could tell she was Frace even though she was identical to the others, Saito raised his pistol to shoot her and with his free hand, Leo locked Saitos wrist in an iron grip glaring daggers at him, he then turned back to the Xenomorph horde. Leo saw no means of escape, _The humans live and I find a way for them off this rock,. _he demanded, _What do we get in return for this? _the queen inquired. Leo looked at the Xenos, they were all monsters, but his daughter was a Xeno, he couldn't explain it he thought it was just maternal instinct, but he loved Frace, she was one of these monsters, and he wanted to keep her safe, _What you get in return... is me._


	6. Col Leonardo Russo

"A doctor and a unit of marines, walking side by side with the Devils dogs." Neil sat back in his computer chair, he looked at his computer monitor looking for anything strange about the "humans". _Humans would never get so close to the dogs._ he thought, _There has to be something wrong with them. _he concluded, he had 4 monitors connected together so all he had to do was turn the monitor away. Neil turned the monitors left so he had his internet monitor and loaded up the human hive, the human hive is a chat room consisting of the last humans left alive on earth, there was only a few around the world, he logged in and took a drag of his cigarette. Neil exhaled a long breath and pushed against the desk, his wheeled chair rolling backwards, he stopped its motion with his feet and span it around, "Vanesssssssaaaaaaaa." he called in a sing-song voice, a woman came into the light cast by the monitor. Vanessa straddled Neil in the chair and ran her fingers through his unkempt, light brown hair, "I'm going to call a meeting, tell the remaining homo sapiens to gather, there's things that need to be discussed." he looked into her eyes lovingly before kissing her deeply.

1 Hour later...

Over the years the earth became hotter and hotter, humans still ignored the signs of global warming and what do you know? New York became hot enough to be the number one spot for spring break, so the humans Neil was looking at sat around the round table, were hormone filled youngsters. Neil being the oldest at 29 was also famous, he hacked Weyland Yutani and showed the universe their Xenomorph plans, they crumpled over night, people raided their bases the military cut all their ties with them and launched an assault against them, Weyland Yutani was no more.

Neil took a drag of his ever present cigarette, "Well hello boys and girls, how are you all doing?" he asked in a patronizing voice, "Cut the bullshit man, what is it you want?" said Cole obviously annoyed, he was the most mature of the 8 youngsters, Neil rolled his eyes. The room they were in had stone walls, floor and ceiling, a circular table was placed in the middle with lawn chairs placed around it, a big steel door was the only way in or out, as Neil was getting out of his chair he did a 360 spin, all the youngsters thought he was insane.

"Now people, observe," he indicated the plasma T.V. on the wall behind him, a video flickered onscreen of the humans walking with the Xenos, "we have humans, now we have a very important decision, help these poor souls, or, leave them, just as God left us, boys and girls please vote." Neil always had an odd way of speaking, like he was taking the piss out of everything. They burst into arguments and shouts, Neil rubbed his stubble _I need to shave._he thought, Neil sighed, looked at his wrist as if there was a watch there and thrust his hands into his lab coats pockets. "Oi!" he roared, the youngsters all stopped at once, "One at a time, starting with you Katherine." he pointed at the girl and indicated for her to start.

Meanwhile...

Lo felt as if he was in a sea of Xenomorphs, they had led him and the marines into the sewers taking them to the queen, "Fuck it stinks." said Vlad, "Now you know what it's like for us being in the same room as you." retorted Naomi, "Will you guys shut the fuck up!" said Leo sounding irritated, "I feel like my head's going to explode, and I have to deal with the Hive." he growled. Vlad was right though, the stench was unbearable, as he walked a Xenomorph beside him looked at him, when Leo looked at him he hissed baring his fanged teeth, Leo narrowed his eyes and growled at him bring his fangs also. The Xenomorph seemed taken aback and leapt away into the darkness, the marines exchanged glances, worried about what they had gotten themselves into, Leo looked ahead expressionless, he was not going to let them get to him.

They walked endlessly down identical tunnels, all dark, wet with an evil stench, until finally a light at the end of the tunnel, Leo had a flashback, he saw the moment he died when he was "giving birth", the strange white light blindingly bright closing on him and throwing him back into this hell, _God would never let a sinner like me near those gates._thought Leo as he entered the light. He exited the tunnel into a cylindrical room, it was wide and the ceiling disappeared into the light above, it was basically a tunnel turned vertical, Leo spotted the queen, suspended in the air by their alien goo. The queen wasn't black like her children, she was a silvery black, shimmering in the light Leo thought she was beautiful, he shook his head as if to rid himself of these thoughts, her egg sack went beneath the floor so he couldn't see were she lays her children.

The Xenomorphs dispersed and ran up the walls of the chamber, _You don't look like much._ the queen said, Leo agreed, after not eating or drinking for awhile he would look scrawny, Leo shrugged, he didn't care how he looked. Frace still sat beside him, she looked up to his gaunt, pale face and she didn't like it, feeling her distress, Leo laid his hand on her head trying to sooth her, he looked at her and smiled, behind him Vlad made a gagging sound. _Prove yourself to me. _the queen said abruptly, Leo raised his eyebrows at the queen and all the Xenos began hissing and growling, one of them, a drone, leapt from his spot and landed directly in front of Leo, it stood on its hind legs and growled at him.

Leo looked around the chamber, the Xenos seemed to be happy, there voices in his head encouraging the Xeno before him, Frace hissed wildly at him standing on her hind legs so they were face to face, Leo now understood. They want a battle, like in the Colosseum in Rome, a battle to please the leader, "Marines step back." he ordered, "No." Saito said, Leo turned to them "I gave you an order." he spoke louder.

"So? You're a doctor." said Vlad irritated.

"No, I just woke up in a hospital, that's all." Leo responded, "Then, who are you?" asked Tanya, Leo stood straighter and held his head high, he took of his top to reveal his scar and tattoo. The tattoo was an image of an eagle spreading its wings, they recognized it instantly, "I am Col. Leonardo Russo of the Colonial Marines." he said proudly, it was then they noticed his hair greying in some places, unnoticeable in the dark. The Unit backed up and Leo turned to Frace, "It's alright I'll fight" Frace looked at her father pleading with him, when he didn't budge, she leapt to the queens side, "If I don't live, please tell me your name." Leo requested the queen, _Ploutcraft... _she said. Leo smiled "Pretty." he whispered.

Leo stood before the 7ft beast, a sadistic smile grew on his face, he looked at the Xenomorph without fear but excitement, _It's been awhile since I've fought._he thought. The Xenomorph went back a bit and crouched low, baring its hideous teeth, Leo did some stretching and cracked his knuckles, he turned sideways and moved his feet further apart raising his fists. The Xeno started with a vicious tail whip, Leo dodged left, grabbed the tail and pulled with all his strength, his muscles bulged as the Xeno tried pulling away, he kept his steel grip on his tail. The Xeno pounced at him and Leo released his tail, he flew threw the air towards Leo, snarling, Leo quickly calculated the different ways to escape and the ways to attack.

Leo sprinted towards the mid-air Xeno surprising it, he punched upwards into the bottom of the Xenos head, when his fist connected he brought his elbow down on his head dazing the creature, he ducked beneath the beast, his feet gliding on the ground. Leo grabbed the Xenos tail and whipped it into the air, when it was above his head he whipped him downwards crashing him into the ground. Leo released his tail and stared at the Xeno, eventually he stood up and turned to Leo with the Xeno equivalent of a smile, _Humans are weak! _it roared in Leos mind.


	7. Flashback

_Leo awoke to the sound of gunfire, a private stood above him looking dirty, "Get up." he shouted over and over, when Leos vision cleared he stood up and ran down the tunnel with the private into the light, emerging from the tunnel onto a vast, green field with craters. The sunlight hurt Leos eyes but he didn't care,, the field was covered with charging Xenomorphs, a huge trench was in front of Leo filled with marines, "GET MORE MEN ON THE LEFT!" he roared, marines instantly followed his orders. Leo sprinted to the trench with the private, he jumped into the muddy ditch with the marines, his brothers, beside him, fighting the greatest threat to mankind, Pulse Rifles blaring, the Xenos growling, _Another day in the Corps. _Leo thought._

_"FIRE THE MORTARS!" he ordered, instantly booms like thunder could be heard, then a whistling noise, then a great ball of fire and dirt exploded onto the field and another and another, Leo watched as the mortars blew the Xenos to hell, the explosions rocking the ground. Clouds of dust covered the field, not a Xeno in site, beeping could be heard, everyone's motion sensor began going crazy, "FIRE!" Leo barked, the marines fired there weapons, Leo hoisted himself up out of the trench signalling the private to join him, he then looked at a different marine, "GET ME A SMART GUN." he ordered. After the marine returned with a Smart Gun and a bag of ammo clips Leo looked at the private, "Okay when I run out on ammo I want you to reload the weapon understood." Leo asked, the private nodded =._

_Leo aimed the Smart Gun at the now clear field, Xenomorphs advancing, Leo opened fire, his muscles bulging as he controlled the powerful weapon, one by one the Xenos blew up into green acid, screeching in pain. Leo roared as he continued firing, the marines all saw him as a god of the battlefield, his body ashed from the backfire of the weapon and it eventually ran out of ammo, "RELOAD!" he ordered, the private unclipped his ammo and threw it away. Leo looked down in time to see a facehugger crawling and pounce, it flew through the air, the last thing Leo saw was the creature latching onto him._

Leo awoke as his head connected with the concrete floor, unbearable pain gripped his head, _What a time for a flashback._he thought as the Xeno tossed him away, he hit the floor with a thud and skidded to a halt. Leo picked himself up and looked at the smug Xeno, he felt grimy, sweaty and bloody, he looked down to see drops of blood, he spat on the floor and only saw blood, Frace looked at her father visibly worried for him. Leo was unsteady on his feet, the marines looked on expressionless, Leo raised his fists, he dashed forwards doing a straight jab into the Xenos face, he ducked low and kicked his legs from under him.

Now the Xeno was on the floor and Leo held his arms down with his legs, he delivered a devastating flurry of punches to the Xenos face, blow after crushing blow to the Xenos face angered him more, the other Xenos roaring and cheering, Ploutcraft and Frace silent. The Xenos tail wrapped around Leos throat, robbing him of air, the Xeno stood up and raised Leo into the air, Leo clawed at his tail unable to break the hold. "Do you think we should help?" asked Naomi to Saito, "No, look at the Xenomorph next to the queen." he whispered back, Naomi look at the Xeno, Frace was becoming increasingly agitated.

Leo was seeing flashes of light, his life being drained from him, the Xenomorph brought Leo closer so they were face to face, his mouth opened to reveal the inner mouth, _I never thought I'd die like this, at least I'll see the kids again._Leo thought, he closed his eyes ready to accept his fate. A loud, ear-piercing shriek ripped through the chamber, Leo eyes flashed open as he fell to the ground, he looked up to see Frace her bladed tail covered in the green acid, he looked down to see the tail of his opponent, Leo rushed forwards grabbed the tail and in one fluid moment, whipped it at the Xeno severing the head from its body, the head rolled away as the body slumped to the floor.

Leo stood up and roared, Frace joining in.

Meanwhile...

Neil burst into fits of laughter, he turned his monitors around and began typing into the "human hive", Vanessa stood behind him, "Did you see that? He's becoming insane," Neil laughed out loud again, "so Humans and Xenomorphs can work together, interesting." Neil sat back and became thoughtful. Vanessa opened the door after a loud knocking and Cole walked in, he stood next to Neil, Neil looked out of the corner of his eye at the African- american.

"What?"

"Well," Cole paused as if thinking how to phrase his next words, "we need to talk."

Neil raised his eyebrows, then a sadistic smile grew on his face, "We running out of food?" he asked, Cole didn't like that smile, it made him sick, "Yeah we are... who's it guna be?" Cole inquired. Neil considered each of the youngsters, they had their strengths and weakness, "Matthew." Neil decided, Coles eyes went wide, "He's 10." he remained un-fazed, "And the weakest link." he concluded, Cole looked at him like a monster, "Fine but you're going to do it." and with that Cole stood up and stormed out, Neil sighed "Kids these days." he muttered.

Back in the chamber...

"Me and Frace are proof Humans and Xenomorphs can work together." Leo pleaded with the queen, the flurry of voices in his head along with the pain from his battle was tearing Leo apart, the Xenomorphs were outraged that he won the fight unfairly. The marines stood by ready to run at any moment, the queen remained silent, Leo glared at her, he was unsteady on his feet and began swaying side to side, "Dannazione rimanere sveglio!" he chastised himself. Frace picked up on the language change, _Thats not how you normally speak. _she thought to Leo, "That's because it's Italian." Leo said as he fell to his knees, the darkness closing around him.


	8. Mori

Okay so we have Leo who's spiralling into darkness, Neil who is already there, the youngsters all in different shades of darkness, Frace who is kind of the light in the Xenomorph darkness and Ploutcraft, unknown.

* * *

><p>Leo stood in pitch black darkness, nothing to see but darkness, he turned rapidly around in circles looking for anything, anyone, something to show he wasn't alone. Leo stopped when he noticed a man materialize into existence, he was an asian man, with wild black hair and jet black eyes that pierce your soul, he wore a black suit with a black tie and white shirt. "Hello Leo," he greeted warmly with a smile, "Who're you? And where am I?" Leo felt like getting the obvious questions out of the way first, Leo eyed him purposefully, but he just stood there with a blank expression. The asian man was handsome and had the build of a mountain climber, "I'm Katou Buntarou, call me Mori, and you're in Darkness Leo, well falling anyway.".<p>

Leo straightened up and stood tall, "Darkness?" he asked sceptically, "Yes, of course this is your darkness it doesn't have to stay dark, you can change it to your liking." Mori said simply, Leo looked at him seeing nothing that could give him any indication of who - or what- he is, except his hands. "You a mountain climber?" he asked, randomly, Mori looked surprise for a second before regaining his composure, "I was when I was alive." he said as if he was bored, Leo felt coldness spread through out his body, "Am I dead?" he asked worried, "No, just dying, it all really depends on the strength of your will.".

Leo seemed taken aback, "So what is this Hell?" he inquired, "Only if you want it to be." Mori said, "For instance I'll show you my Darkness to show you what you can do if you want?" Moris request hung in the air, Leo gulped "Sure.". Mori walked forwards and placed his hand on Leos shoulder, the darkness surrounding them came alive, Leo could feel it beating and could see it move and take shapes, a loud whooshing sound blew through the area, Leo felt rain landing on him, he then heard a steady downpour and could then fell the heavy raindrops on his body. Leo looked up and closed his eyes, _Rain... humans haven't felt this in years. _he thought to himself, he loved the feel of it on his skin, "Open your eyes Leo, this is my Darkness." whispered Mori, Leo opened his eyes and saw buildings tower above him, he looked around to see various corporate, apartment and other types of buildings, covered in neon lights written in a foreign language.

Leo saw the streets bustling with people, all asian but of different sizes, fashions and gender, "This is Japan, Tokyo actually," Leo heard behind him, he turned to Mori, "this is Tokyo before Japan sunk to the bottom of the ocean hundred of years ago, of course no one survived so I had to use my imagination and recreate it from books." Mori looked sad but quickly snapped out of it. "This is what you can create in the Darkness." Mori spoke to no one in particular.

Meanwhile...

"I'm afraid he's in some kind of coma, mental stress coupled with physical pain and no food or water can take a massive toll on a human being." Naomi spoke sadly, she gathered her medical equipment and stood up, looking down at Leo she could no longer see her colonel, just an old man. Naomi turned around and looked at each member of her unit and Frace, they were in a damp, stone room with an iron door, Leo laid in the middle of the room on a rotten mattress. "Fuck!" spat Vlad, "Well what the fuck do we do?" he asked angrily, Frace crawled next to her father and curled up next to him, Vlad looked disgusted, "We keep together, no one gets separated understood? Plus we need food but leaving here is out of the question." Saito sat crosslegged with his back against the wall in deep thought.

Vlad began pacing around the room and Raikov went to talk with Tanya across the room, Naomi looked at them individually, they were stress and hungry, something need to be done, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, the feeling she got when someone unseen was watching her, she turned and looked at the CCTV camera in the corner of the room.

Neil looked at the female marine staring at the camera, as if she could see him on the other end, he turned off the monitor and span his chair around to address the youngsters behind him, "There leader has fallen from the looks of it they're in need of help, is everything prepared Cole?" he questioned, Cole nodded and left the dimly lit room. Neil smiled, he turned back to the computer and turned the monitors around, logged in to the "human hive" and got to work informing everyone of the marines progress, Vanessa walked towards the youngsters, "Okay everyone you know what to do." she said cheerfully. The youngsters left the room one at a time except Katherine, who was sat in the corner weeping over her brother Mathews death, her sorrow gripped Vanessas heart, like an ice cold hand.


	9. Chapter 9

my Youtube acc: LetUrImaginationFlow

* * *

><p>Neils hands moved lightening fast on the keyboard, he shut down sewer gates all over London forcing the Xenomorphs into one area, a sadistic grin plastered on his face. The marines all jumped up to the sound of load booms all over the place, they readied their weaponry, Naomi opened the heavy, rusted iron door and poked her head out into the tunnel, an overhead light kept flickering providing the only light source now. A huge wall of iron had appeared at the end of the tunnel, Naomi looked the other way and noticed a similar wall of iron blocking the other way, she, the marines and Frace were trapped.<p>

Meanwhile...

Leo looked around the darkness, he could have sworn he heard loud booms coming from somewhere, Mori materialized behind him, hands in his pockets, "I see you still haven't done anything with the place." he commented. Leo turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Mori shrugged, "Just saying." he mumbled.

The darkness came alive and shifted, the next thing Leo knew, he was standing on a beach, a crystal clear sea lightly lapping against the white sands. A slow breeze carressed Leos bare skin while the sun heated him up from the inside, "There now, thats better." Mori commented, "Paradise..." Leo whispered. A small niggling feeling nawed at the back of Leos mind, he couldn't put his finger on it but he felt like it was a voice.

Back in the real world...

Neils youngsters moved through the sewers killing any Xenomorphs that weren't in the queens chamber, Frace continued to lash out with her tail against the huge iron doors. She scereamed and beat against the door with all her might, the marines stood outside the room Leo lay in, watching her, Vlad paced up and down impatiently. After what seemed like an hour Frace finally gave up, she was panting heavily and sat down to rest, the hive roared in her mind in fear and anger. She too also felt a niggling in the back of her mind, an image, none of the Xenos seemed to have it, the image though blurry at first became the only thing in her head. The hive went silent and only the picture of her father hung in her mind, looking like a warrior god against her Xenomorph brother.

Saito was deep in thought leaning against the wall, Raikov sat cross-legged smoking, Vlad kept pacing, Naomi stood watching Frace and Tanya inspected their surroundings. Frace jumped to her feet and sprinted into the room holding Leo, Naomi followed her wondering what she moved so quickly for, when she entered the room Frace was face to face with Leo. Naomi watched her fascinated, Frace curled up next to Leo on the mattress and made small whining noises, Naomi moved and sat next to her, she reached her hand out hesitantly and touched Fraces rubbery skin, slowly she stroked, "He's fine." she reassured Frace.

Meanwhile...

Leo was clearly distressed, he paced up and down the beach, this feeling in the back of his head was somthing that wasn't good, Mori sat watching him, head tilted to the left. A muffled voice came through as if blocked by something, at first Leo thought it was the wind but the voice became clearer until he could pick out the words. The voice was broke up because of sounds of crying, "Please, wake up! Please You're needed." Leo instantly knew who it belonged too, _Frace _his mind whispered.

"Wow!" Mori exclaimed behind him, Leo spun around and saw something he didn't expect, a girl floated in mid-air, surrounded by a golden light, she was in the fetal position, her flame red hair buring brightly, she looked around 15 and tears rolled down her cheeks. Leo had never seen her before but he knew who she was instantly, "Frace..." he whispered, he reached out his hand to touch her, "If you touch her, you'll leave this paradise forever you know?" Mori quickly said. "So what?" Leo said furiously, "She's my daughter, I could never leave her behind!" Leo answered.

Mori smiled, "Good answer, fare well brother and good luck." and with that Mori evaporated, Leo took a deep breath, and touched the girl his world once again going black.

* * *

><p>Ok I'm sorry this took so long to do, I had problems with college, my mind, I had the bloody writers block, good god puberty's a bitch anyway it's up now.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Neil switched between the different CCTV cameras around the sewers, he stopped on the queens chamber and looked at most of the Xenos all huddled up, screaming. Neil smiled sadisticly, "Good." he whispered.

Meanwhile...

Leos eyes snapped open taking a few seconds to focus on the dark grimy ceiling above him, he could feel his body unlocking itself, the distress of the hive evident in his mind with their screams and growls. Muffled screechs breached his ears, Leo shot up and saw Frace held against the wall by the bald russian Vlad, "What the fuck was she doing with him?" he roared.

Vlad held his pistol and had it aimed at Fraces face, Naomi turned because she heard the bed springs squeak, her eyes went wide at the sight of Leo standing straight like a mountain, no longer the old man she saw but the warrior she envisioned him to be, the great god of war Leonardo Russo!

A fire burned inside of Leo, a fire he hadn't felt for years, he needed to protect his new species and to do that he needed there cooperation, he walked towards Vlad and tapped him on his shoulder. "What?" he shouted as he turned his head around, once he locked eyes with Leos a look of shock replaced anger on his features, Leo punched him straight on the nose, the back of his head hitting the wall and knocking him out cold.

Leo had a flurry of voices inside his head, anger, worry and pain were etched into them. Leo needed to think of something to calm them down and to find out what was happening, the queens voice was drowned out by her peoples.

Loe remembered something he said a while ago, something about him and the queen technically being "together", Frace caught in to this thought and looked at her father from her slumped position against the wall. Leo moved to the center of the room, Naomi just watched the man she thought was just a tired old fart look like a warrior, he stood tall, balled his hands into fists and roared "_I AM YOUR KING!" _both in his mind and outloud.

Naomi went wide eyed as Frace got on her knees and bowed, but her brothers and sisters didn't respond to Leo, he roared even louder "_I AM YOUR KING!" _but still they didn't respond. Leo drew in as much air as he could, as he roared "_I AM YOUR KING!" _even louder this time, he imagined his influence spreading like a blanket over his "people", one by one they were taken by his influence, he roared louder and louder for what seemed like a life time, Saito, Raikov and Tanya entered the room.

Raikov looked at Vlad out cold on the floor and smirked, Tanya looked at Leo curiously and Saito quikly caught onto what he was saying and it's meaning, Naomi had slumped to the floor and just stared at Leo, his eyes burning with passion. _"Ploutcraft for gods' sake give me a little help here." _Leo pleaded, Raikov leaned closer to Saito, "Ploutcraft?" he whispered, Saito just shrugged, Raikov raised an eyebrow but moved away, he was tired and the mattress Leo "slept" on looked dirty. Raikov turned too see Vlad lying there, he walked over and sat on him and watched Leo.

Leos head felt like it would explode, a trail of blood trailed out of his nose, but he could feel it, one by one they calmed, one by one they listened and one by one their minds connected filling Leo with a fire that burned brighter than anything he had felt. The xenos had calmed and were silent, Leo breathed heavily, "_Finally, now someone give me a status report." _he ordered his "people".

Meanwhile...

Cole led the youngsters, a pulse rifle in hand, he traversed the tunnels of the subway easily, going doen identical, grimy tunnels, he flicked on the headset in his ear. "How far are we?" he asked Neil, a statiky voice patched through, "You're close, I'll open a few more doors for you, take the next tunnel on your' left, then the second right tunnel and another left after that." then Neils voice was cut. "Thanks." muttered Cole, he turned of the headset, "We're close people keep tight ya hear?" he ordered, voices called their agreements as they closed in on Leo.


	11. Chapter 11

Leo sank to his knees and pinched the bridge of his nose, his forehead throbbed angrily, his body tired from not moving for so long, a familiar face popped up in his mind, "Good luck." Whispered Mori as he faded away.

Leo cracked his knuckles and stood up, Ploutcraft came into his mind, _"These huge metal doors slammed down trapping us inside various areas, my children have now calmed though which is good." _She informed. _"They've begun to burn through them with their acid but it will take time." _She then receded from his head, Leo sighed with relief, he looked around him at his "unit", fear not on any of their faces or in their eyes.

Saito eyed him curiously, Leo felt his gaze and looked at him, Saito moved towards him and pulled his blade from the hilt at the small of his back, Leo tensed his body for battle as Saito held its' blade towards him. He spun it around and grabbed the blade, Saito smirked, "Here you go, King." He looked Leo in the eye as he took the weapon.

They all watched him, patiently waiting for his next order.

Meanwhile…

Cole and the others emerged from the sewer tunnels and onto a sort of beach where they had hidden UD-47 Cheyenne class ships equipped with thrusters capable of sending them from country to country quickly, Cole ordered them on to the one of the ships. He looked out to the ocean, grey overcast skies painted a once beautiful ocean a grimy grey, he sighed "This world is fucked…" he mumbled and turned around.

Inside the ship the youngsters were all gearing up for battle, he rolled his shoulders and Steven one of the older ones in the group walked over to him, "You okay?" he whispered, Cole eyed him "Yeah why?" he wondered aloud.

Steven began to walk away, "Don't want our leader too crack up now." He drew a circle around his ear with his finger and Cole gave him the finger.

Back in the sewers Leo smoked one of Vlads cigarettes, after what the unit had told him he knew something was going on, "They wouldn't send a unit to rescue one person, they sent you for a reason they don't want you to know." He concluded. Saito raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" he questioned, Leo looked thoughtful, "There's guna be war."

Saito smiled "I figured as much, when we crashed I figured they must have known all about the fact that they could take down our ships, if they really gave a shit they would have given a vehicle with more armour." He began to pace the room thinking deeply. Leo looked up to Frace, who was clinging to the corner of the room, directly beneath her stood Mori, he smiled and faded away.

Leos' eyes went wide but he regained his composure quickly, _"What the hell is going on?…"_ he wondered to himself, "We nee to find a place to stay, we need food, clean water and shelter, we can't stay in this shit hole." Leo stood up and moved out of the room and into the sewer tunnel. A rat scurried straight past him, his bare feet coated in grim, he examined one of the large metal doors.

Vlad woke up, fury in his features he stood up angrily and Saito grabbed his body armour, "Don't fucking say anything." Saito warned, his glare made Vlad hmph and push him off, "Whatever." He mumbled.

The door began to sizzle and soon a sort of passageway dissolved to reveal three large Xenomorphs, _Warriors_ popped into Leos mind, the largest one walked straight up to Leo, Saito pulled his pistol out and aimed it at the creatures "face". It hissed and roared at him, Leo lowered Saitos arm, _"A fearless huma , they're rare indeed and here I find two." _The warrior spoke to Leo.

"Get us to higher ground please, I must find these guys a safe place before I speak to Ploutcraft." He spoke to the warrior like it was a human, which that confused Mobile unit, except for Saito. They moved through the sewers with the warriors Xenos, which destroyed the metal doors as fast as they could. 

Leo kept seeing shadows, forms from around corners the outline of Mori was all ways in the corner of his eyes, he didn't feel he knew he was going insane. 


	12. Chapter 12

The humans walked up to the small motel the xenos had led them to, it was derelict, obviously abandoned for years, they bashed the boarded up door down and dust and dirt blew into the air choking making them cough and spit. It was a dump inside, trash littered the floors and a smell hung in the air, Leo turned to his group and leaned back against the receptions desk, "You guys will need to decide which rooms you get between yourselves, I have things to so." Leo cleared his throat and spat on the floor, "I need to be going now so you guys do your own thing." Leo walked out of the motel and into the desolate city.

The unit each took some keys from behind the desk and made their way to the different rooms around the building, Saito walked alone down one of the hallways, he followed the stench and came to a door, the smell leaked from beneath the door, the door was open slightly and he pushed it a side slowly, two people lay dead on the bed in the middle of the room, both males holding hands together, they each held handguns in their other hands. He sighed deeply and covered their bodies with a bed sheet, hearing someone at the door he turned to see Vlad, he was eating a bag of peanuts, "It's cowardly isn't it?" he said after swallowing some, Saito frowned, "It's frowned upon in our culture to let yourself be taken by the enemy, whether it be by death or capture." he explained as he walked out the room and shut the door.

"Suicide is viewed as cowardly by some, but it is the probably the ultimate form of courage." Saito bowed his head and Vlad snorted and left Saito standing there, his heavy footsteps thumping down the halls, Leo walked through the abandoned streets, empty cars and rotting bodies lined the streets forming a grim outcome of earth in his mind, he stopped walking and remembered his family, the memory of them at dinner before he left for war hurt his heart but he kept on moving. Leo began to hear a separate set of footsteps walk beside him and he turned to see Mori in his usual attire, "Why do I see you? I mean I thought the coma thing was just me going crazy?" questioned the soldier, "Wasn't it? Aren't I just a part of your imagination?" they stopped walking and turned towards each other. Leo assessed the Japanese man, he had a shadow at the same angle of his, he definitely looked alive, a lot of other things showed him as being as living human being, but Leo wasn't convinced, "Yeah I'm fucking nuts." sighed Leo as he kept on walking, he turned back to see Mori had disappeared and Frace was moving quickly towards him, _Who was that man you were with?_ inquired his "daughter".

Leos eyes went wide as shock formed on his face, "You saw him!?" asked Leo, Frace tilted her head it was obvious even without a face she was confused, _Yes..._

Back at the motel Naomi and Tanya were sat together in a room with two beds the room was relatively unscathed, they were checking the drawers and min-fridge for anything and Tanya spied that Naomi kept on looking at her, "What?" she blurted out annoyed, "I was just wondering something." started Naomi, she sat on one of the beds and looked at Tanya sternly, "Why don't you care about people?" she asked suddenly. Tanya raised a brow, "I used to." was all she said and went back to searching the drawers, "What happened?" Tanya sighed "Nothing".

"Tell me please." whined Naomi, "Why?" wondered Tanya aloud, "Because I feel being the only girls here we need to you know, stick together." Tanya put her head in hands, she raised her head and turned to Naomi, "I used to care until I saw how fucked the Human race is, it's disgusting, we are hard wired to kill each other and that wasn't all, the icing on the cake is I was born with a sociopath for a mother, I had a brain scan many years ago and it revealed my ability to connect to humans was flawed, like that part of my brain is just black on the scan." said Tanya in a rush. "Did you hate your mother?" asked Naomi.

"No, she still cared for me but she just couldn't feel anything." Tanya leaned back against the drawers and crossed her arms, Raikov walked in holding a bottle of Cola, smiling strangely, "What?" asked Tanya "I just saw a Xenomorph die from hunger, it felt amazing to see." he said slowly as he sat next to Naomi who shifted away from him.

Vlad and Saito entered soon after, "The place is clear, nothing dangerous." reported Saito, "Why are always so up-tight?" asked Naomi, "Whats with the fucking questions!?" shouted Tanya exasperated, "Well we've never really sat down with each other, so, I duno..." Naomis sentence trailed of into nothing, Vlad sighed and looked at Saito, "I have a question." he said as he walked over to Tanya, "Why is Leo still in charge? We all know he's fucking nuts talking to Xenos and such." he asked the unit, Saito stretched his back and lit a cigarette, he opened his mouth after a drag to speak when something peculiar happened. Just outside the window, across form the motel atop one of the buildings a figure stood there cloaked watching them, they ran as soon as a loud rumbling sound from above and the boom of a ship flew over them signaling the arrival of the youngsters.


	13. Chapter 13

Alyx watched the soldiers through the scope of her rifle, the sun could barely penetrate the gray clouds above but the heat slithered through making her sweat in her armour, the wind began to shift and her cloak began to billow the noise of a ship boomed over head blowing her cloak off, the dust blew into the air and she shielded her eyes when they stung, she noticed the Asian soldier and they locked eyes for a brief moment before he pulled his pistol up and began to shoot at her through the window shattering the glass. She turned to run and was thankful all he was using was an inaccurate pistol, anything better and she would have been dead, Vlad armed his M42C Scoped Rifle and fired, the bullet grazed her cheek and she dived from the rooftop to the smaller building below.

Leo looked up to see the ship above, "Who the hell are they?" he wondered as Frace shifted around, Leo caught onto her shifting and looked slowly towards the sewer grate, the sounds of Xenos hissing below, Alyx rested atop the smaller building, her breathing heavy as blood trickled from her cheek, she swallowed hard as she stood up to run when something stopped her in her tracks, a sound coming form somewhere, the sound grew louder and louder until she recognized it, and fear sunk in. She looked over the side to see a cloud pitch black darkness climbing up the side towards her, she began to unload rounds from her pulse rifle and Xenos roared as they fell to the concrete below, Leo watched the grate and Frace began nudging him to move, "What's wrong there on our side right?" he asked her as she began to pull him, _They're more than just our queen living here! _she screamed at him in his mind. The grate blew open and Xenomorphs exploded from below, "So they're our enemies?" he mumbled as Frace hit him to get him to move, the Xenos barreled towards them and they turned and sprinted down the streets jumping over fallen bins and other relics of the human race.

Leo contacted Ploutcraft using the Hives mind, _We need help! _he screamed at her, _Do not make demands of m_e. hissed the Queen, _Please listen there are Xenomorphs that aren't yours trying to kill us we need help._ he pleaded and Ploutcraft cut the connection, _Shes coming. _reassured Frace. The soldiers hunkered down in their room at the motel, guns ready, safe, whilst Alyx planted a bomb atop the roof of her building, the panic making it harder for her to concentrate. She reloaded her rifle and grabbed onto the gutter which squeaked and rocked a little bit not helping her panic, she slid down as the Xenos reached the roof, they looked over as she reached the street below and they watched as she ran away, the bomb exploded and rocked the foundation of the building, its rooftop blew debris all over and Xenos flew through the air. The soldiers flinched from the explosion, "What the fuck was that?" asked Vlad, Saito glared at him and he closed his mouth.

The Xenos grew closer and closer to Leo and Frace when Xenos burst from the buildings around them, roaring and screaming as they slammed into the enemy Xenomorphs, they began tearing into each other and battling one another, more came and defended the couple, two Praetorians moved over to them, they were larger than the soldiers, and definitely more menacing _The Queen wants us to guide you home_. the spoke calmly to Leo, he nodded and walked with them and Frace whilst their Hive battled behind them, tearing the other Hives soldiers to ruins.

Alyx dropped down into the river running through the city, over the years after the Humans were killed off from the planet it began to heal itself, this healing gave way to sights such as these, a small river had formed through the city with trees, bushes, moss and flowers growing along side it, wildlife such as frogs and other small beings populated creating a kind of serene effect alongside the river, it was a place were you forgot about what was going on in the world. Alyx waded through the running water towards a chest placed in one of the bushes alongside the riverbed placing her rifle in there with her armour she covered it up with some leaves and went back out into the water, she spotted the twig sticking out of the water and saw the red ribbon attached to it flowing in the wind.

Swimming towards it she placed her feet to the ground and felt the iron plate, taking a deep breath she dived down and pulled it aside revealing a passageway beneath, inside the passage she moved the plate over it again blocking it and swam downwards, after a short journey the passage turned upwards and she burst from the water gasping for air, pulling herself from the water she moved over to a small camp she built herself, it contained a sleeping bag, three gas canisters and two duffel bags filled with food, it was a small cave she had found when she ran from some Xenomorphs, she didn't know any other way to get to it or where it actually was. Kicking off her soaking boots she removed her tank top and cargo trousers along with her briefs and hung them from the line above to dry. The cold was already seeping into her naked body so she entered her sleeping bag, zipped it up and curled up inside it, her red hair clung to her face and her shivering began to subside, Alyx had petite body but she was also toned and even though she was petite she was definitely a woman, short red hair framed her face and crystal blue eyes stared at the water, "Why are the soldiers here now? It's not to save survivors otherwise they wouldn't have shot me surely?" she said to herself, so many answers ran through her mind, "Something isn't right... I have a bad feeling about them." warm now she unzipped her sleeping bag and walked over to one of the duffel bags.

Opening it she retrieved a tin of beans and turned one of the canisters on, grabbed her lighter and started a small flame, she placed a simple metal grill on top along with the tin and watched it cook as she curled up, next to it, "I need some more clothes." mumbled Alyx, the water had washed the blood away from the cut on her cheek which no longer bled.


End file.
